User blog:Marcus Junior/The Darker then Dark Past: Marcus Father!
Narrator: The war reached public knowledge, all the papers headlines talk about one thing and one thing only, the great war at raftel and what impacts it had with the world. The worlds surface was changed drastically in the spawn of weeks all because of the grand scale attacks the 4 did. Reverse mountain was completely obliterated by Richard strong fist in his final attempt against Sasagawa Kenshin, the consequences were enormous for the stability of sea currents, most if not all were changed due to the disappearance of reverse mountain, the creation of all blue was another consequence of his attack, and the most imposing one of them all. His rival, Kenshin cut raftel in half, the cut was big and deep enough to affect the tectonic plates and throw the world in a earthquake frenzy that leveled the ground and changed the landscape. Marcus second sun and the heat produced by hit directly affected the weather all around the world drastically, changing the climate of various islands and the creation of storms. Magnus on the other hand made sure all 3 fit perfectly and thus minimal deaths were caused and the world was put in a peace like the WG never was able to do. All those changes were glorious in their own way, far exceeding the government expectations. But they were not made with no sacrifice. Richards hands are in a point of no return, nothing nor anyone could ever bring them back to as much as move again, the only solution was amputation. Marimo's swords were broken and his body fought to near death, the family mark further worsened his situation when he no longer needed it. Marcus hands and lower arms are carbonized due to huge heat his aho haki produced and some bones in his arms are almost brittle, due to the pressure. Magnus brain overheated once again and his life spawn shortened further along with huge damage dealt to his insides. The espadas and aho were saved by their crewmates and even outside help. They all lived to count another day. Marcus and Richard were still sleeping due to their injuries, Marcus wakes up and realizes it's night. Marcus: It's so dark here. *''Marcus snaps his fingers''* ... Huh? *''snaps his fingers again''* ...wait... *''Marcus waves his arm around''* No... it can't be... Richard: *''rolls in the bead at the side of Marcus one''* Marcus: My haki... My aho haki... It's broken, or used up... Soup! Soup where are you! Richard: *''wakes up and yells at Marcus''* Keep it quiet Taicho! Hmph. Marcus: Richard, my aho haki, it won't work! Richard: So what? My hands don't either but I'm not complaining. Marcus: ... *''jumps on Soup that was sleeping on the other side of the bed''* I'll be back soon. I hope. Richard: Where are you going? Marcus: Get my flame back. Richard: You shitty taicho! Leaving us with no warning! *''Soup starts flying out of the window with Marcus on top'' *''Marcus looks back sad, as his hair is blown by the wind'' Marcus: Sorry *''looks forward''* Let's go Soup! *''Soup blasts off with Marcus clinging in his back weakly, he uses his haki to track down Cesar'' *''They fly trough the night, the sunrise and the dawn and eventually reach the island where Genesis Snake lives'' *''They fly over the island and notice a strange castle like building in the middle of the pine forest'' *''They ignore it for now and descend onto the beach were Cesar was there sleeping'' Marcus: Wake up! *''drop kicks Cesar in the stomach''* Cesar: UGH! *''wakes up completely with the attack''* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? Marcus: Long time no see! *''holds out fist to brofist''* Cesar: Long time no see my ass! *''downcuts Marcus head into the sand''* Much, better *''sighs in happiness''* Marcus hi, long time no see! Soup: As lively as ever. Cesar: Soup! *''hugs soup''* How ya been supper? Soup: I'm not dinner! Marcus: Greetings aside! Where's Black Robin! I have something to heal! Cesar: He already took care of your arms, you slow minded fool! Marcus: *''moves his arms and hands, they no longer are burned and his bones are at normal state''* Wow he's fast *''taps his head and hits Black Robin''* So that's where you were... Cesar: So you only came here to heal yourself and get punched by me? Or do you want a rematch!? Marcus: Normally I'd love to hand your ass to you with a bow tie, but I got a slight problem, my aho haki won't work! Cesar: You used it all up with something big or something? Marcus: *''points at the second sun''* Didn't you read the news!? Cesar: SUGE! there's 2 suns on the sky! *''starry eyes''* Marcus: *''slams his face into a rock''* Soup: Facerock! Narrator: Stop breaking the 4th wall! Cesar: I see, so that sun was your doing? ???: You were always slow fufufufufufu Marcus: That voice *''turns around''* MARIA! Maria: Marcus, long time no see, you've grown to be quite the pirate fufufufufu Marcus: *''cocky smile''* True true, was there any doubt? Cesar: Why are you acting cocky when you can't even beat me! Marcus: Don't you start you! Maria: What brings you here Marcus? Marcus: Oh right, in the process of making that sun I used up all my aho haki and can no longer use it. Maria: Then go get some back Fufufufufufu Cesar: She's right. Marcus: *''sweatdrop''* Are you 2 implying I should go to space? Maria: Pretty much. Cesar: Yeah. Marcus: You do know it's impossible right? Cesar & Maria: Nope. Marcus: So lets get this straight, no matter my question you'll both still want me to go to space? *''both nod'' Marcus: Fine soup lets go check that mansion at least we explore before doing the impossible. *''Marcus and soup slowly stroll trough the pine forest, completely off guard, without any worry of whoever might appear in their path'' *''The tree bark is black as the night, the leaves are jade, the icy wind blows trough the forest making the bark creek and the leaves sway'' *''Snow falls gently as they get closer to the mansion, the forest is completely silent with no life seen or felt by any of the 2 aside from one single presence, it comes from the mansion's direction and they use it as navigation trough the forest'' *''The mansion can now be seen from afar and they pick their speed up'' *''The mansion is actually what seems to be a chateau, the spikes in the towers scratch the clouds, the hole structure is still intact but covered with vines from top to bottom'' *''The hole building has a dark aura about it, a moaning is heard from inside the chateau accompanied by heavy footsteps'' *''Marcus approaches the door and reads what's written in the sides of the huge doors. "The Dias Family household"'' Marcus: What is this weird pleasant feeling... *''The door is slightly open and a soup starts opening, the sound made by the old door echoes trough the building'' *''Even louder footsteps are heard along with the sound of doors being opened with force'' Marcus: might have been a bad idea. Soup: Agreee *''A man with a worn out dark suit, purple shirt and black tie which are equally worn out comes from a door and starts walking down the main staircase towards the 2'' *''The window panes are black and cyan, the reflection of the light makes it hard to see the man's face as the lighting inside looks as if they're in the deep ocean'' *''Only the man's incredibly long and "lightning like" brown hair is a remarkable characteristic'' ???: *''speaks in a low tone but loud volume''* Who dares enter a nobility household without being part of it! Did your father not teach you anything boy!? Marcus: I am Marcus, orphan who only met his mother sir! *''does a army salute and sweatdrops''* ???: *''his eyes are shown being grey and glowing remotely, as he stares at Marcus''* Then did your mother not teach you anything boy? Marcus: My mother was killed by accident, from slave hunters, she was a mermaid... ???: *''eyes widen''* Funny I just realized we have the same name "Marcus" thou I normally go by the name of Antonio Marcus: Never thought I'd meet anyone named after me, well maybe the person my mom named me after. Antonio: And who was that person? Marcus: My father, she never gave off any real info about him all I know is that he dropped both of us at sea when I was not even 1 year old. She saved me luckily tough. Antonio: *''Both his hands are used to knot the tie further up''* Would you mind telling me what was your mother like? Marcus: Well she was a lion fish mermaid, she was pale, wi- *''Antonio powerfully steps the ground interrupting Marcus'' Antonio: *''full of hate voice''* It's you! You filthy rat, why are you still alive! Marcus: Hold up hold up, whats the drift? Antonio: You my dear friend are my Offspring! Marcus: *''clenches his fists''* What did you say? Antonio: You are the accursed Marcus II, the second! MARCUS JUNIOR DIAS! Marcus: *''lunges in forward to punch Antonio''* You tried to kill me and mother! *''Get intercepted by Antonio who easily pushes him back''* Antonio: Why are you trying to kill me? I SHOULD BE KILLING YOU! You are the spawn of the devil rather then mine!!! *''Marcus jumps off a huge distance''~ Marcus: What do you mean? Antonio: Your birth alone made the Great Dias family be what it is today, NOTHING! *''reaches out for a sword longer then him in the wall''* You are the plague! Marcus: *''jumps in to punch him again''* Don't you dare call me that, you snot nosed noble, that claims to be my father! Antonio: *''swings the sword at Marcus and sends him crashing into a wall''* You even dare to talk back after killing your mother, sister and grandparent? Marcus: But how? Antonio: *''laughs''* Let me explain to you why your birth is your biggest sin! *''stabs his sword on the ground and opens his arm at a painting of a beautiful lady and a young girl, antonio is in the back smilling with 2 older people behind them''* We were a happy family, we had it all, wealth, fame, health, family, everything was perfect, my daughter was a prodigy, but my wife couldn't give birth to any other child. I craved for a son, a powerful one that would lead our family with strength and might! Cause of that I devised a plan. Your mother wanted to be free and I wanted a son, we both agreed and had a case in secret, my plan was to say I adopted the poor abandoned baby, but when she became pregnant, I never thought of how to explain it, and we were found out by my wife at first. She asked for divorce, we battled for a month to no end till she committed suicide since she couldn't leave the household due to the guards on my order. When my father came to the funeral, he found a card left by my mother on his old work desk it was only a matter of time till. My father told it all to everyone and vanished me out of the household, the only 2 survivers were my daughter and my father. My daughter caught depression before my dear wife died and eventually died of illness 1 week after my wife funeral. Only 1 person was alive, and that was my father "Miguel". He died of old age less then a year ago. With all that said it's pretty clear that you're a seed of evil in our holy family name! You still wonder why I got rid of you 2 as soon as I was vanished? You smug the family name "Dias" (Means Days in Portuguese and Spanish) and that is why I'm gonna take your life with the family blade! *''Antonio swings the blade at Marcus and the sharpness is heard and a string of light flows trough the blade's length'' Marcus: I don't believe this! You're lying, I'm not the son of a monster like you! Antonio: I'm the monster? IF YOU HADN'T BEEN BORN I WOULDN'T HAVE LOST IT ALL!!! Marcus: *''barehandedly jumps at Antonio''* It's your fault for not being happy with what you got! Antonio: WHO ARE YOU TO GIVE ME A MORAL LESSON! *''swings his sword at Marcus, sending both him and soup flying out of the door into the forest, as he follows right behind walking''* Category:Blog posts